


此番美景

by oyf



Category: hhh - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 德云社 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 14:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oyf/pseuds/oyf
Summary: 。





	此番美景

1789年的巴黎  
法国大革命时期。

经济的萧条使人民的生活苦不堪言，饥饿、贫穷、骚乱充斥着城市每一个角落，贵族们却还在逍遥自在的生活。人们为了活命做着你想都不敢想的事情，身处乱世，开始有许多人卖淫为生。而何九华就是其中的一个

“九华！！！”

声音略微嘶哑的女声从楼下传来，诺娜急急匆匆跑上楼，冲到何九华的面前激动地晃着他，何九华被晃得有些拿不稳手中的茶杯便轻轻推开面前这位身着妩媚的女子

“什么事这么着急？不用伺候你那位金主了？”

诺娜听到何九华又拿自己说笑刚想反驳却想到自己手中的情报更加重要便不跟他狡辩。

“听说了吗！克里斯公爵邀请了一位中国人来参加自己的宴会！听说他们是多年的好友！我还听说公爵会亲自迎接他们！！到底是什么样的人会受到公爵这样高的待遇啊！……”

诺娜滔滔不绝的讲着这位中国人的事情，而何九华的注意力已经不在这上面了，他只注意到了一个词，那就是中国人。

何九华没告诉其他人的是，自己其实是个中国人，也会汉语。不是怕被歧视或是怎样，而是觉得没必要，在这满是欧洲人的地方，也没必要说汉语。自然而然也没人知道他是个中国人，只知道他是亚洲人，并不知道他真正的国籍属于哪里。

夜晚，老鸨在结束了一天的工作之后把今天不接客的何九华叫到屋里谈话，与何九华同行的诺娜瞪着八卦眼把何九华推给老鸨，何九华无奈，嘱咐了一句就跟着老鸨进了屋子。

半个小时之后，何九华回到了自己的房间，却没想到诺娜也在自己的房间里。诺娜看到何九华回来了便立刻上前询问谈话内容。

“什么？！妈妈要你去勾引那个中国人！”

何九华简单的叙述了谈话内容，而诺娜听到消息后惊叫出声

“什么？！妈妈要你去勾引那个中国人！”

何九华赶紧捂住诺娜的嘴警告她现在已经很晚了。

“天哪！九华！你太幸运了！”

何九华倒觉得这与幸运无关，反正最后还是被操一顿拿钱的事情。唯一一个期待的就是对方是个中国人。自己也很久没有见到除自己以外的另一副亚洲面孔了。

“父亲！您就同意了吧！我是真的很想去巴黎看看！”

尚九熙跪在尚父的面前恳求尚父带自己一同前往巴黎参加宴会，尚父看到儿子如此渴望便也软了话，答应尚九熙同自己一起前往。尚九熙听见父亲松口连忙磕头谢拜。便匆匆退下，尚父望着尚九熙离去的身影端起茶杯一饮而尽。此次前往一定要谨慎小心啊。

到达巴黎，克里斯公爵已在此等候多时，亲自来搀扶尚父，同时也注意到身旁那位年轻高瘦的男子，尚父见到便解释这是自己的儿子，幼子年轻气盛想出国看看便要他随自己一同前来，克里斯公爵听闻不觉赞赏起尚九熙样貌巨佳身材高大，一定是个能成大器的人，尚父听闻如此夸奖面容满是自豪，尚九熙也礼貌的用法语道谢，这可取悦了克里斯公爵，连忙带着他们到达早已安排好的住处，一路上，尚九熙就没停下来过，目不转睛的观望着这座与自己家乡截然不同的地方，恨不得全部装进自己的眼睛里，他已经开始期待在这里生活的每一天了。

宴会上

此次宴会是克里斯公爵40岁的生日宴，邀请了各个地方的好友，同僚……而尚父就是其中一位，两人的故事一时说不完，这里不再多言。

尚九熙穿着墨色暗纹的对襟马褂，整齐的长辫随意搭在脑后，手持折扇，整个一副偏偏公子的模样，尚父一行人长袍马褂，倒是在一群宫廷礼服的人群里显得格外炸眼，尚九熙又跟着父亲拜访了一些有交集的人，尚父看儿子无聊便不强求尚九熙陪着让他自己玩去，尚九熙在宴厅里闲逛，刚刚喝了杯这里特有的酒，这酒虽比不上中国酒那么猛烈，却也有后劲十足，这会儿微微烧红了半张脸，又闲逛着走到了宴厅后院，这里鲜少有人在，寥寥几人也是为了醒醒酒来的，十月的天气渐渐转凉，冷风拂过脸庞也带走了一些烧热。这时尚九熙抬眼看见了一个人，此人有着亚洲人的面容，身着绀色礼服，虽是男人，但也隐藏不住男人精美的面貌，柔和的五官，眼底仿佛藏有星辰，脸颊被酒精熏得有些红，红唇微张，仿佛一滴血，这里是巴黎，宴会上除了自己一行人就唯独这副亚洲面孔了，尚九熙着实有些好奇。而这幅美景抓住了尚九熙的眼球，他平复着兴奋的情绪上前用蹩脚的法语同他问好。

“你好…我叫尚九熙…请问…请问能交个朋友吗？”

何九华闻声看去，发现是早就被自己盯上的人，顿时笑了，这人也太可爱了。

就在何九华刚进宴会时就注意到了他与尚父，  
尚父消瘦年迈，心里一阵失望，正当失望之时又注意到了尚父旁边的人，那便是年轻的尚九熙，何九华顿时决定既然不想拿下尚父，那就在这个儿子身上敲一笔，也算是个交代。便一直暗中观察，等待时机。

何九华也没想到自己还没主动出击，猎物就自己找上来了，也算是幸运。

尚九熙看到何九华笑了，第一个想法就是这人连笑起来都这么好看！这趟巴黎行可真不亏，

而何九华就说了一句话“此番美景，愿得一位郎君相伴”

尚九熙将何九华带回了自己的住处，一路上，尚九熙还一直好奇此人为什么会汉语，何九华也看出来了他的疑惑便简单解释了一下，提起往事的何九华多少有些悲伤，但那也只是一瞬的事，却被眼尖的尚九熙察觉到了便也不再多问什么。

到达住处，关上房门的瞬间便将何九华压在门上亲吻，这个亲吻带着占有，带着热情，带着从未有过的情感。柔软的舌尖划过何九华口腔的每一处，又转而叼起他的舌头与自己共舞，长久的舌吻使何九华有了窒息的感受，而自己却并不厌烦，全身心的投入到这场将要发生的疯狂情事中。

尚九熙松了口，放开他，看到眼前人的嘴唇被自己刚才的亲吻更加鲜红，嘴角也被自己咬破了一点参出了些血液，这让尚九熙的心里莫名起了一丝保护欲。急忙卸下身上的衣服，露出清瘦又不失肌肉的身体。上前吻住何九华的脖子，修长的脖颈线条优美，尚九熙立刻在上面留下属于自己的痕迹，转而又移向了喉结，伸出舌尖描绘着喉结的模样又将喉结吞如口中细细吸吮，牙齿轻咬，嘬出声响，使人面红耳赤。

尚九熙手上也没停下，替何九华解开衣服可花了不少时间，最好何九华嫌他慢便自己扯开衣服，待两人都赤裸相对时，这才滚到了床上，

尚九熙发现床头有一个冰桶，里面是小方冰，估计是用来喝酒的，转头一想，捞起一块方冰放入嘴中，然后从何九华的锁骨处开始滑动，方冰划过肌肤后留下斑斑水渍，使何九华看起来更加水嫩剔透，方冰冰凉的触感引得身下人一阵颤抖，尤其是划过乳尖的时候，敏感处被撩动，情欲逐渐变高，后穴也开始分泌出一些液体，渐渐打湿了床单，尚九熙看着身下这幅景象更是硬的生疼，可自己不着急，他想给身下人一次难忘的性体验。又转手捞起一块冰向何九华的下体探去，在冰块触碰到穴口时，何九华就被逼出了叫声

“哈啊…啊…不要”

暧昧的呻吟声传入尚九熙的耳朵里，使其更加兴奋，又将冰块推入到何九华的穴内，冰冷的感觉使何九华感到奇怪又格外刺激，冰块在火热的穴内渐渐融化成水，慢慢流了出来，跟体液混在一起，泥泞不堪。

“进来…求你……”

尚九熙并不是个狠心的人，在以前的情事中，他一直处于最温柔的那个人，可今天自己却怎么也不想温柔对待，但是凡事适可而止，尚九熙便也不再为难何九华，将自己全数进入。穴内刚被塞入了冰块，此时内里还有些微凉，使穴肉跟火热的柱身形成对比，尚九熙没有立刻抽动身子，而是慢慢抽插让何九华适应着，也顺便找找他的敏感点在何处，待尚九熙听到何九华变了调的声音后，立刻朝着那一点戳刺，强烈的快感从脊柱传入大脑让何九华软成一摊水，手圈住了尚九熙的脖子才不至于让自己倒下去，尚九熙伸手抬起何九华的腿架在自己的肩上，这个姿势正好让他更深地进入内里，便又加快了速度抽插，何九华对于突然的加速还没反应过来，一直没被照顾到的前段就颤抖着喷出精液，白浊沾染了自己的腹部，尚九熙笑着看着身下人

“这么快就不行了？”

何九华瞪了他一眼，又再次被粗暴的撞击卷进新一轮的快感中。

这一晚尚九熙不记得要了他多少次，只依稀记得昨晚跟他说着要娶他为妻…说他是自己的一生所爱……结果醒来时，身边的温度早已凉却，捞起枕头凑向鼻子还能闻到何九华残留的味道，而枕头下面压着一封信，写信人用工整的汉语写着:

此番美景，愿有缘再与郎君相伴。

没人知道那天何九华为什么没有收获就回来。

可能不是遗忘，而是不愿。

为何不愿，也只有他自己知道。

END


End file.
